orchidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cymbidium repens Aver. et Q.T. Phan
Cymbidium repens aver .& Phan Quang Thinh , is a species of Cymbidium which blooms on a pendant inflorescence. Description It is an endemic Cymbidium species that are located in Viet Nam.Where it can be encountered on Trachycarpus trees. Flowers are similar to that of the species Cymbidium dayanum. however, Cymbidium repens aver .& Thinh can easily be distinguished by the lack of pseudobulbs which are common to the genus similar to cymbidium suave.The pendulous flowers are light green to greenish brown and red lip. Plant has pendant inflorescence and blooms from summer to fall. Inflorescence consist of over twenty 5 cm fragrant flowers. Short creeping sympodial epiphytic vine. Rhizome plagiotropic, simple or few branching, semi-woody, (0.4)0.5–1(1.5) m long, (4)5–7(8) mm in diam., densely covered by terete, imbricate greenish or yellowish-green (later dull pale gray-brownish, papyraceous), obtuse bracts, (0.8)1.2–1.6(2) cm long, bearing 3–5(7) orthotropic stems distant on (10)15– 20(25) cm long. Stem not swelling, erect, (3)4–7(9) cm long, covered at the base by (3)4–5(7) imbricate, cuneate, conduplicate cataphylls and (6)8–12(14) leaves. Cataphylls (1.5)2–6(8) cm long, (0.8)1–1.5(1.8) cm wide, greenish to yellowish-green, becoming gray, papyraceous and eventually fibrous with age. Leaves sessile, imbricate, distichous, sheathing and conduplicate at the base, with distinct articulation, leaf blade coriaceous, linear, arcuate, (30)40–60(70) cm long, (0.6)0.8–1.2 (1.4) cm wide, tapering into acute apex. Inflorescence erect, lax raceme (25)30–35(40) cm tall, arising from the stem base; peduncle light green, (8)10–12(14) cm long, covered by (5)6–7(8) cymbiform, acute, whitish, scarious bracts up to 6.5 cm long, 1 cm broad (being flattened), spreading apically and with cylindrical base; rachis (18)22–26(30) cm long, with (12)15–22(25) spirally arranged flowers. Floral bracts light green, narrowly triangular, acute to acuminate, (2)3–4(6) mm long, 1–2 mm wide. Pedicel and ovary light green, slender, curved, (1.8)2–2.5(2.7) cm long, 1.2–1.6 mm in diam., ovary slightly broadening toward flower base, shallowly grooved. Flowers widely opening, (3.5)4–4.5(5) cm across, sepals and petals spreading to recurved, light yellowish-green, lip whitish, side lobes striped with dull purple, medial lobe dull purple with yellow center, disc and keels white, column light yellowish-green, anther cap light pale yellow. Sepals rather fleshy, subsimilar, narrowly obovate, slightly concave, (2.2)2.4–2.6(2.8) cm long, (8)9–11(12) mm wide, blunt to obtuse at apex, lateral sepals slightly oblique. Petals narrower than sepals, broadly elliptic as long as sepals, (5)5.5–6.5(7) mm wide, obtuse. Lip 3-lobed, joined by narrow basal junction, not fused to the column base, being flattened deltoid in outline, (1.5)1.6–1.7(1.8) cm long, (1.2)1.4–1.6(1.8) cm wide, glabrous; side lobes triangular, erect, obtuse, (9)10–11(12) mm long, (3.5)4–5(5.5) mm tall; median lobe almost rounded (5)6–7(8) mm across, strongly decurved, finely irregularly undulate along the margin; disc with 2 prominent, glabrous, slightly longitudinally folded keels extending to the base of epichile in form of low oblong cushions. Column stout, slightly curved, (0.8)1– 1.2(1.4) cm long, (3)3.5–4(4.5) mm wide, slightly broadening and weakly winged toward the apex, concave at the base. Anther cup hemispheric, obscurely bifid, 2.5–3 mm across. Pollinia 2, yellow, ovoid slightly oblate, 1.2–1.4 mm across, deeply cleft, on triangular crescent concave scarious viscidium Distribution and Habitat, phenology and conservation status Cymbidium repens aver .& Thinh is found in Northern VietNam at elevations of 400 to 600 meters. Short creeping epiphytic vine. Primary and old secondary broad-leaved evergreen forests on rocky karstic limestone, commonly on trunks of Livistona chinensis Culture Plant should be grown in intermediate to warm areas with medium to bright light. Plant may also be grown cool. Hard to grow Variants Naming Common Name: Crawl Cymbidium